


Adorable

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Newt, Smitten Original Percival Graves, percy is a walking disaster, percy is so precious he needs to be loved, seraphina is having so much fun but also a bit irritated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In which Newt wonders how did Graves become an auror being the walking disaster he is and has absolutely no idea that Graves turns into this clumsy mess only when he is around.





	Adorable

When Newt finally meets his new boss, Percival Graves, he’s glad the man is surrounded by five more aurors, because that means there’s not going to be time for uncomfortable silence that Newt always seems unable to break.

Tina assures him it’s going to be perfectly fine and that her boss is always so busy, he’s not going to pay attention to Newt at all.

He feels relieved to hear that.

Well… at least until Tina walks into the office, clears her throat and introduces him.

“It’s the magizoologist, Sir,” she says and suddenly Newt remembers all the stories she has told him about her boss’ temper.

“Newt Scamander,” he mumbles, when dark eyes meet his.

Graves looks- no, he stares at him, blinks and then he speaks, in a deep voice: “I’m Newt..? No, sorry… Of course I’m not you. I’m Percival S-Scamander, no… I’m Graves.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence, but this time it’s not because of him, but because of the man in front of him that is blushing.

Then, as Graves seems to remember where he is, he takes the documents on his desk, mumbles he’s very busy and shoves them on Fontaine’s chest so hard the auror can’t breathe for a couple of seconds.

Newt stroms out of the room now everyone’s attention is elsewhere.

***

The second time something like that happens, Newt’s walking down the hallway, when Graves and Picquery are having an intense conversation outside the President’s office.

Madam President is the first one to notice him and she rolls her eyes at him in a mix of amusement and irritation.

Graves’ reaction is a bit different though, when he meets Newt’s eyes he starts walking and bumps right into poor Weiss that does her best to try to avoid the collision but fails miserably.

She ends up apologizing anyway because it’s her boss and everyone seems to be afraid of him.

Newt holds back a giggle.

***

How a wizard like that became an auror Newt has absolutely no idea; Graves seems to be like a walking disaster. For the past few weeks, Newt has seen the man walk into many things, he has tried to talk to Newt but instead of having a conversation he stammers a few words and then walks away, looking frustrated and blushing hard.

He was once putting back some of his books on the shelf using wandless magic, when Newt got in his office to ask for a permit and all the books fell back on the desk.

And somehow Newt finds Graves’ clumsiness very charming.

“He’s a very skilled auror actually,” Queenie informs him that night at the dinner table. “You just make him flustered.”

“Me?” Newt’s so confused and his bewilderment only grows when he watches Tina roll her eyes. “But I don’t unders-”

“Boss has a crush on you, you silly oblivious thing,” Tina blurts out and then just keeps eating her food as if nothing happened.

Well that actually makes… sense. That’s why everyone bolts out off Graves way whenever Newt is around.

A pleased smile quirks up his lips.

***

Newt chooses a bad time to approach Graves because the moment he does, the man blushes and suddenly his coffee is all over the table. Picquery pinches the bridge of her nose and cleans up the mess with a quick movement of her wand.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner sometime?” Newt says, feeling his heart beating so hard it almost jumps out of his chest.

Graves looks almost relieved to hear that; hope sparkling in his eyes.

“Tonight and I’d love to,” he replies immediately and Newt notices Picquery trying so hard not to laugh. “I-I tried to ask you out, but I didn’t know how to-”

Newt shuts him up with a kiss, bending almost in half because Graves is still sitting. Picquery mumbles something that sounds close to ‘finally’ while Newt adds in a whisper: “You’re adorable.”

Graves narrows his eyes, two red dots on his cheeks as he says: “I’m not adorable.”

But as he tries to rise from his seat, he hits his knee on the table and Picquery decides it’s time for her to go.

“Yes, you are,” Newt giggles. Graves looks back at him, trying not to smile back and decides to make the magizoologist stop by kissing him again.

Newt likes that very much.


End file.
